


Art Deco

by blea_my



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Xiao Zhan, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Xiao Zhan, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Wang Yibo, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Street Racing, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Trust Issues, biker! wang yibo, xiao Zhan is a babie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my
Summary: After getting rid of a messy relationship, Xiao Zhan finds it impossible to focus on another one ever again but a small trip to a memorable place brings him to someone who makes him think twice before making this vow regrading never falling for someone ever again.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Art Deco

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be another one shot but the kind of slow burn I wanted was impossible to fit in one short story so please leave a review of this little prologue!  
> Thank youu❤️❤️

Xiao Zhan's life had always been hard and struggling, whether it was related to academic pressure or toxic people constantly trying to debunk him. Only good thing left in his life were his famiky and his two childhood best friends, Meng Ziyi and Wang Zhuocheng. For most of the time during highschool years, he worked recklessly hard to achieve his dream of becoming a cardiologist. He knew it was not an easy task but there was always hope that made him push harder towards his dream after every fall.

Highschool went by leaving baseless scars and useless taunts behind and finally the time arrived when he first sat his foot in his dream Medical College. It was a separate campus of a huge University which instantly brought 3 friends together again. Life was going amazing for the trio during their first year. All was going well until the satan walked through doors of basketball court auditorium. With a group of tag-alongs falling behind him as a smirk sat on his face, for the first time Xiao Zhan felt slipping away from his goal. It was none other than the famous Juan, a great basketball player as well as a street bike racer. 

Xiao Zhan was entrapped.

Juan was exceptionally handsome, no doubt there, but what attracted everyone, -including our bunny- more towards him, was his charming smile and sweet talking. Everyone in Medical campus and Arts campus was completely in love with his personality and that's exactly what attracted Xiao Zhan's attention.

Except a mere glance was not what strayed him away from his goal, but the moment, Juan had turned his focus entirely on lean pretty figure sitting by himself at back of auditorium with books opened around him. 

With his sweet smile, he walked towards Xiao Zhan to strike his first try, 

"Isn't it a bit lonely?" 

Xiao Zhan stopped for a moment as he looked up and Juan stopped smiling for a second as he looked at the handsome beautiful face, staring confusedly up at him,

"No… don't you have a practice to return to?" Zhan replied back with a stressed out tone as he went back to his work while trying to calm his racing heart. 

That was enough for Juan to take him up as a challenge and not even a month later, both were dating. It was a surprise to Ziyi and Zhuocheng, who always thought of Xiao Zhan being in love with his books than a breathing human and despite their hearts being unsatisfied with the choice of man he had taken, they supported him like good friends they were.

Juan refrained from letting anyone announce about their relation as he wanted to stay out in spotlight to which Zhan tried to argue against but with few tempting kisses and sweet words, he was tamed by the manipulative devil. Ziyi and Zhuocheng were enthralled when they heard and even tried to make sure Zhan opens his eyes before something bad happens but obvious to their attempts, he remained under Juan's toxic shadow.

A soft giggle left Zhan's lips as he tried to push Juan's closing in face away as he attempted to study, "Not today Juann" He whined like a pouty child, "I've got loads of homework to do and a whole assignment is waiting for me." 

Juan huffed out as he pushed himself away from Zhan and lay down on bed besides him as Zhan patted his stomach lightly before returning his attention towards his work. Onky ten minutes had passed when Zhan heard a small snort from his side and turned to slightly look at smirking expression on Juan's face as he typed away. Not giving it any mind, he decided to leave his assignment for next week as due date was quite late, and turned to lie down next to his boyfriend with his head on Juan's chest.

Juan immediately stopped typing and closed his mobile off as he ran his hand through Zhan's hairs making him turn his face up, just to get attacked by a fierce kiss making him groan in surprise. Juan took it as a chance to turn him around messily on Zhan's bed while roughly biting and licking at his lips. As his hands reached down, a sudden hesitation and nervousness shot up through Zhan's spine making him pull away hastily.

"No-not now Juan?" 

Juan huffed out again as he sat on his heels with mouth shiny from their make out session which didn't last long as he had expected, 

"Why not? I know you needed time but it's been two months!" His voice seethed with annoyance and for some reason Zhan wanted to smack his head for ruining his boyfriend's mood. 

Xiao Zhan lowered his gaze as picked at his sweater, "I know… I'm just nervous.." He looked up with same wide confused eyes he firstly encountered Juan with. 

Juan closed his eyes as he calmed himself before presenting his pair of blue ones again, this time with melodic smile making Zhan almost give in, "Don't worry baby, I'll make sure it's pleasurable for you." He smiled with an unfamiliar intensity as he tried to lean in again but for some reason that smile made Zhan even more nervous than he was before.

"I-I can't-" 

With a huff leaving his lips, Juan stood up and picked up his jacket, leaving a flustered and guilty Zhan on bed alone, with thoughts swirling around his head like sharks around prey. Was he being too shy and nervous for no reason? They had been dating for 2 months and every time something like this came up, which was often, Zhan had to ruin the mood. 

With passage of time, Zhan started feeling the monster of guilt eating him up like termites from inside. The once great jolly relation that provided him with love, turned him into a silent porcelain doll. Painted smile on outside whike empty from inside. 

How Zhan came to know about street racing was also Juan's blessing. When Zhan accused Juan of cheating at him, he had to take Zhan to the street racing 'arena'. The look Xhan wore that day was something many of the rascals infiltrating those turbulent roads never forgot and he instantly adopted into the group. And a huge shock for Zhan was Ziyi being one of those many racers at the arena.

That night went so well that Zhab had almost thought everything would go back to being normal but the secret smiles and twinkle he had seen in Juan's eyes while he was in his phone, made him feel less hopeless in their relation and more guarded with his heart.

He waited patiently for the final day.

It came faster than he had expected. It was end of their mids and Zhuocheng had arranged a tiny party at his brother's shared apartment. Zhan had called Juan countless times as ge passed weary smiles to people passing by him while he stood stupidly under Juan's dorm. 

Finally having enough, he walked up two flights of stairs and found the room he was looking for. Only opening it to find what he was not looking for. Zhan knew that something was happening behind his back and for the first time he didn't feel guilt of not giving up his body to a filth like Juan who was now staring wide eyed at Zhan, who just rolled his eyes and closed the door while walking down the stairs with little tears slowly clouding his eyes.

He didn't feel guilt. He was not the one whi cheated. He reminded himself as he blindly walked down the stairs while wiping away tears. His foot took a bad miss step making him almost fall down the remaining stairs when a hand grabbed his arms tightly making him stable on the step he was standing on. 

"Calm down and watch your step." He didn't stop to respond to the warm soothing voice that had helped him and rushed in the direction if Zhuocheng's apartment building on foot.

That night, Zhan experienced his first ever heart break while drinking like a Captain Jack Sparrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews!!💚❤️.


End file.
